merah
by aoya kana
Summary: antara obsesi Hinata dan rambut Gaara. ketidak berhubungan yang berkorelasi dan membentuk ikatan dan menjadi alasan dalam ikatan mereka berdua. fail romance. Gaahina


**Merah **

**Disclaimer : *Masashi Kishimoto*.**

**Genre :Romance**

**Rate : Untuk sementara T aja yah**

**Pair :Gaahina **

**Warn:Ooc,lebay,garing, Typos dan segudang kesalahan lainnya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

Kelas bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi seorang Gaara Sabaku dan sebagian besar orang juga pasti berpikiran seperti itu. Apalagi jika mengingat kebiasaan dan segala sifatnya itu, tentu kalian akan benar-benar setuju dengan konklusi barusan. Dia- si Sabaku itu- sama sekali tak menyenangi pelajaran di sekolah, menurutnya itu terlalu membosankan, dan membuatnya mual. Baginya pelajaran di sekolah itu adalah sesuatu yang basi dan sudah ia hapal di luar kepala.

Bukannya menyombong diri, tapi pada kenyataannya memang demikian. Ia yang sudah menjalani _private lesson_- di tambah dengan otaknya yang cemerlang- memang bukanlah sesuatu yang menghasilkan kesukaan pada suatu hal bernama perulangan. Lagipula, ia lebih menggilai sesuatu yang bernama PSP dan beberapa komik di tangan sebagai teman daripada harus mendengarkan ceramah panjang lebar _sensei_ di depan kelas.

Oleh karena itu ia tidak suka sekolah, apalagi ia termasuk orang _introvert_. Namun, walaupun begitu. Toh seorang Gaara tetap juga pergi ke sekolah. Sangat rajin, hm? Yah, sebenarnya tidak juga.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian itu bermula ketika dirinya hendak membolos dan memilih jalan menikung. Dia memang sudah sering melakukan ini, berpura-pura berangkat sekolah, turun dari mobil yang memang selalu mengantar jemputnya, lalu keluar dari sekolah begitu saja- ketika mobil itu sudah menjauh tentunya. Jangan tanya kenapa ia tidak dari rumah saja ia membolos. Oh, ia masih terlalu sayang dengan kokleanya jika tiba-tiba saja terguncang karena gema yang berlebihan dari sang _nee-chan_.

Dan pada hari itu kakinya yang hendak mengambil arah menikung malah berjalan lurus ke depan. Ia memasuki gerbang sekolah, membiarkan kakinya yang menuntun tanpa sadar. Di depannya ada seorang gadis yang berjalan dengan aura suram dan tipis namun menarik perhatiannya. Melirik dari atas ke bawah, yang di dapatinya hanyalah rambut yang bergoyang pelan dan kaki yang melangkah malas.

"Kau seperti tidak bersemangat."

Sebenarnya bukan kebiasaan Gaara untuk menyapa orang, apalagi ini bukan teman sekelasnya. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ingin memecahkan suasana sunyi yang sedari tadi hanya diisi oleh tapakan sol sepatu.

Suara sepatu berhenti sebentar, Gaara merasakan jantungnya aneh saat wajah gadis itu menghadapnya. Lalu kemudian ia mendapati suara manis dengan senyum lembut di bibirnya- sayangnya itu hanya khayalannya.

Betul sih, si gadis memang menoleh ke arahnya namun sayangnya bukan senyum manis yang ia tampilkan namun raut malas dan dengusan sinis dan setelah itu gadis itu kembali melangkah.

Gaara beku di tempat, pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia menyapa seseorang- terutama wanita- dan ia di abaikan begitu saja. Rasanya lumayan tidak nyaman. Padahal biasanya ia mengacuhkan para gadis yang menyapanya dengan suara centil. Namun ingatannya tentang wajah si gadis yang menatapnya malas membuatnya mengerjap.

"Menarik," ucapnya dengan serigaian.

"Pagi," Suara itu berlalu dengan cepat, tak ada yang menyahut. Semua sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Dan orang yang mengeluarkan suarapun tampak tak peduli, ia malah berjalan malas dan menggeser kursi yang memang menjadi tempatnya.

Pemuda berambut merah mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dari komik ke sampingnya saat mendengar bunyi geretan kursi. Walaupun dia tampak memakai headseat namun ia sama sekali tak mendengarkan musik.

"Membaca komik lagi eh?" tanya suara di sebelahnya, Gaara hanya mendengus sekilas dan ia kembali menatap _box-box_ gambar pada lembaran kertas.

Yah, orang itu masih menjadi alasannya untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Apalagi tahun ini mereka satu kelas dan lebih menguntungkan lagi, meja mereka bersebelahan- istilahnya mereka semeja. Dulu saja, Gaara hanya bisa sekilas melihat wajah malas itu dari kejauhan. Kadang ia sengaja berjalan lambat ketika menemukan orang itu masih di dalam kelas, duduk santai di kursinya dan membolak-balik buku tebal. Kemudian ia berjalan cepat ke toilet, atau ke kantin, atau ke atap, atau kemanapun asal ada alasan setelah melihat si orang berwajah malas itu.

Orang itu tampak tak perduli saat Gaara seakan mengacuhkannya. Ia mulai mengotak-atik handphone yang baru dia keluarkan dan merebahkan kepalanya pada meja.

Gaara melirik sekilas lagi, lalu ia kembali mengernyit melihat jemari yang memencet benda kotak itu kembali kelihatan sobek. Gaara mengernyit bingung.

Luka lagi? Ini empat kalinya dalam seminggu. Keadaan tubuh si gadis yang baru dia ketahui ketika mereka sekelas.

"Kali ini kenapa lagi?"

Suara Gaara membuat orang di sebelahnya berhenti sebentar, memiringkan kepala bingung. Gaara juga tak bersuara, dia hanya melirik pada tangan orang itu dan si gadis langsung mengerti.

Terkikik sebentar, ia malah menunjukkan luka itu hingga terlihat jelas luka yang menganga- tanpa plester. "Kemarin terkena _cutter_ saat memotong kertas."

"Eh." Si gadis agak kaget saat Gaara sudah menarik jemarinya yang terluka." Gaara-_kun_ kenapa?"

Gaara tak menjawab namun tangannya bergerak cepat, tak berapa lama luka itu sudah terbalut dengan sebuah plester luka berwarna coklat kejinggaan.

"Kenapa dibalut sih?" ketus si gadis jengkel. Ia mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya yang dibalas Gaara dengan memalingkan wajah. Ia tidak tahan melihat muka malas itu berubah menggemaskan.

"Kalau dibiarkan nanti akan infeksi, banyak virus dan bakteri bertebaran," ucap Gaara tak acuh, ia kembali menekuni komiknya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena bisa mengeluarkan alasan logis yang tidak terlihat menggombal.

"Uhhh, padahal aku suka melihatnya."

"Kau terlihat seperti psikopat."

Gaara mendengus setelah berbicara dan si gadis hanya terkekeh geli dengan kesimpulan si _otaku_ itu.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Gaara memilih meninggalkan para kekasihnya(baca : komik) dan memutuskan mengunjungi taman. Bukan kebiasaannya memang- kecuali jika sedang ingin bermain skateboard- namun kali ini ia mengabaikan semua itu dan duduk santai di salah satu bangku taman. Ia hanya merasa suntuk di rumah dan sakit kepala karena suatu masalah yang tak kunjung bisa ia pecahkan. Menembak si gadis berwajah malas dan menggoda hatinya sejak setahun yang lalu. Tapi tetap saja setiap kali memikirkan jalan keluar, otaknya selalu buntu- arghh kenapa susah sekali sih.

Hanya menembak. Oh, ayolah. Tinggal temui dia dan katakan cinta. Itu sih yang biasa Gaara katakan pada dirinya, namun ujung-ujungnya lidahnya jadi kelu setiap kali bertemu pandang. Jantungnya juga tidak bisa berdetak normal, manabisa kalau seperti ini dia bicara.

Merasa agak haus, ia melirik mesin minuman di seberang. Namun sebelum sempat melangkah, ia mendapati seorang gadis yang berlari ke arahnya cepat.

Greb

A-apa-apaan ini. Gaara merasa dongkol tapi lebih ke kaget. Kenapa coba, ada gadis lari-lari ala India terus meluk dia begitu saja.

"To-tolong."

Deg

Gaara yang tadi kaget langsung tersadar ketika mendengar suara lirih itu. Suara itu milik dia, si gadis berwajah malas. Suara itu- milik Hinatanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan suara agak meninggi, sekarang rasanya emosinya membuncah dan mendidih begitu saja. Dia tidak suka saat orang yang disukainya, terlihat begitu lemah dan ketakutan.

Sebelum jawaban terdengar, sudah ada dua orang yang berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka. Teman sekolah mereka, anak berandal.

"Tch, kau si _otaku_ itu." Salah seorang bertindik dan berambut _orange_ melirik malas pada Gaara yang menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hah." Gaara membentak kasar. Ia mengeratkan lengan yang memeluk Hinata ketika seorang dari mereka berusaha merebut Hinata darinya.

"Tidak apa, sedang ada barang bagus yang melintas yang kami ingin bersenang-senang." Jawabannya sangat santai, lelaki yang satu mendengus karena tak bisa merebut Hinata sementara Pein hanya memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana. Gaara dapat merasakan tubuh gadis dalam pelukannya menegang.

"Tch, kalian menjijikkan."

Bukannya meledak, kedua orang di depannya malah terkekeh." Saat ada yang gratis kenapa harus mencari yang bayar."

Dan Gaara yang tersulut amarah karena itu. Memangnya HInata barang sehingga bisa dijadikan bahan pemuasan semudah itu.

Buagh

Satu tendangan Gaara layangkan, sukses mengenai abdomen Pein. Temannya tak tinggal diam, langsung saja hendak meninju Gaara namun berhasil di tahan dengan lengan kanan.

.

.

.

.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah pertarungan tidak seimbang antara Gaara versus Pein dan temannya. Biarpun sendiri Gaara bukanlah orang yang mudah dikalahkan. Sudah bawaan dari lahir kalau sifatnya itu sebodo amat tapi jika sudah menargetkan sesuatu harus ia dapatkan. Seperti sekarang, pipinya kena bogem, bibirnya terkoyak sedikit, bajunya juga agak lusuh karena beberapa kali terjatuh belum lagi keringat membanjiri seluruh badan.

Tidak beda jauh dengan kedua lawannya, nafas mereka ngos-ngosan dan luka disana-sini. Namun melihat Gaara lengah keduanya sontak melirik dan tersenyum licik. Teman Pein menyerang Gaara membabi buta dengan pukulan-pukulan dan saat Gaara benar-benar kewalahan Pein menendang perut Gaara keras, Gaara langsung jatuh tersungkur.

"Segitu saja?" ejek Pein sinis.

Gaara meludah, terlihat saliva yang bercampur darah mendarat pada jalanan taman. "Tidak akan."

Entah tidak akan apa, tapi Gaara langsung menyerang Pein cepat, sikutan, tendangan, pukulan dan beberapa tinju berhasil membuat Pein terdesak. Sayangnya Gaara lupa satu hal, bahwa yang dia lawan bukan hanya Pein tapi juga kawannya. Saat Gaara masih menghajar Pein yang sudah tersudut orang itu berada di belakangnya dan bersiap dengan pisau lipat di tangan.

Prak

Brugh

Gaara menoleh cepat, di depannya kini ada Hinata yang memegang kayu berlumur darah. Bergerak cepat, Gaara segera memeluk Hinata , memeriksa tubuhnya dan bertanya 'kau tidak apa-apa?' dengan nada posesif.

Hinata sendiri hanya diam, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Gaara. Nafas mereka berhembus pelan pada wajah sang lawan tatapan. Gaara tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia hanya membatu di tempat. Dan setelah itu satu jilatan Hinata hadiahkan pada sudut bibir Gaara.

"Bibir Gaara-kun berdarah, aku suka," ucapnya sambil menjauhkan badan.

"Ha-hah." Gaara hanya bisa bengong, dia speechless dan memberikan wajah priceless. Benar-benar menunjukkan otaku yang tidak tau bagaimana berekspresi dalam berkomunikasi. Dia benar-benar nampak seperti orang linglung yang diajak untuk membahas politik. Tidak akan ada korelasi antara keduanya.

"Aku suka darah, dan rambut Gaara-kun merah seperti darah."

Sepuluh kalimat dan Gaara memerah separah rambutnya. Ia masih mencerna dengan otak pintarnya yang tiba-tiba macet. Hinata bilang suka darah, lalu rambut Gaara merah seperti darah. Berarti Gaara sama dengan darah dan konklusi yang dapat diambil ialah Hinata secara tidak langsung menyatakan cinta padanya. Serigaian nakal langsung terpatri di wajahnya."Hoo, jadi kau mengambil selangkah di depanku, nona?"

Hinata memerah,"Habisnya Gaara-kun orangnya tidak peka sama sekali. Padahal sering memberikan harapan ." Setelah itu dia berlari menjauhi Gaara.

Gaara terdiam lagi sejenak. Ini sih jelas kalau Hinata menembaknya. Namun ada yang dia bingungkan, kenapa Hinata malah mendekati Pein? Serentak saja geraman Gaara kembali terdengar.

"Pein-_nii, daijobou ka. Hontou ni gomenasai_."

"Jadi Kau yang merencanakan semua ini?" Gaara langsung mendelik tajam. Tidak percaya meskipun otaknya memproses demikian.

Hinata yang berlari ke arahnya, dua orang yang menyerangnya, pernyataan cinta dan permintaan maaf kepada Pein. Deteksi komplit dan benar saja, memang Hinatalah dalangnya.

"Ehehe, _gomen_. Hanya ini yang terpikirkan. Gaara-_kun_ itu orangnya _Otaku_ atau mungkin lebih mengarah pada hikikomori sih. Susah sekali kalau menunggu pernyataan Gaara-_kun_, yang ada mungkin aku sudah tua Gaara-_kun_ belum juga nembak."

Pemuda merah _faceplam_, harga dirinya terinjak begitu saja. Setelah pernyataan cinta yang dimulai oleh Hinata, sekarang ia di jebak oleh si gadis malas yang ia kira tidak bisa apa-apa. Tapi nyatanya, koneksi bahkan lebih mengerikan dari yang ia perkirakan. Teman-temannya preman.

"Bukan begitu, kebetulan saja teman _aniki_-ku itu Pein-nii. Jadi aku bisa meminta tolong," ucapnya seakan bisa membaca pikiran Gaara.

"Tapi, kau benar-benar nampak seperti psikopat. Ini benar-benar permintaan bantuan yang mengerikan." Gaara berucap setengah menggerutu. Ia tak percaya kalau darah disana-sini ini hanyalah sandiwara. Belum lagi orang asing yang pingsan disana, gila saja. Ini namanya benar-benar rencana pembunuhan terselubung.

"Khhh, hahahhahha. Kau pikir aku selemah itu hah. Ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Yahhh, walaupun cukup sakit juga sih." Pein berdiri, dan mengusap belakang jeansnya yang kotor.

Gaara melotot, ini orang monster. Mana ada manusia yang sudah dipukuli begitu masih kuat berdiri dan hanya meringis kesakitan. Dan sejak kapan, manusia yang tergelatak tak berdaya di belakangnya bangkit dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"He, kuakui kau cukup kuat untuk pertandingan pertama kita. Dan yah karena adikku sangat menyukaimu."Sosok di sampingnya menghembuskan nafas, mengenai sedikit tengkuk Gaara. Pemuda itu rasanya langsung merinding." Dengan terpaksa, ku serahkan dia padamu."

Hahaha. Ucapkan tawa itu dengan nada sarkatis. Gaara benar-benar kicep sekarang. Pantas saja Hinata itu suka sekali terluka dan menjilat darahnya, kalau yang dipertontonkan kakaknya adalah adegan seperti ini. Dan dia bersyukur tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan orang itu maupun Pein, ahaha, sekuat apapun dia- dua lawan satu memang tak akan pernah seimbang. Apalagi lawannya orang seperti mereka, tidak terimakasih. Dia masih sangat menyayangi nyawanya.

"Tenang saja Gaara-_kun_. Aku tidak seperti mereka kok. Hanya menyukai darahku sendiri saja. "Hinata nyegir polos, Gaara juga nyengir tapi lebih menunjukkan rasa frustasi.

Kedua pemuda yang tadi melangkah kini berbalik, Gaara meneguk ludah gugup." Oh ya, kalau kau membuat Hinata menangis. Ku bunuh dan cincang kau."

Anjirrr, kalau Gaara tidak kuat iman dan jiwa, pasti dia sudah pipis di celana. Meski dia sayang plus cinta denga Hinata, tapi menghadapi cobaan ini mentalnya sedikit terguncang juga. Yah, sepertinya dia akan menghadapi merah yang lebih real daripada yang biasa ia lihat di game ataupun komik Shonen.

"Umm Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan." Gaara berbicara dengan kegugupan mendalam. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak mau lagi dijadikan sebagai orang yang di _curi_ start lagi.

"Ummm."

Yah, setidaknya untuk sekarang biarkan ia menjalani masa bahagia bersama Hinatanya yang benar-benar Hinatanya.

**FIN**

Asli Gaje sangat. Entah kenapa di lagi pengen nulis parody, ntah ini jadi apa engga. Yak, semoga kalian menikmati ya. Dan di minta maaf untuk multichip-nyya. Untuk sekarang hanya bisa kasih oneshoot aja.

**Review?**


End file.
